I'm so sorry Quinn
by quinnfabrayxxx
Summary: This is a fanfic set during 1.13, after Puck's revealed as the father. When a fire strikes McKinley, Quinn is critically injured and the Glee Club use it as an opportunity to share their feelings to Quinn. Quinn/Puck
1. Mercedes

This fan fiction is set during 1x13 where everyone has just discovered Quinn had been lying about who the father was. Quinn disappeared off and later that day a fire hit the school leaving Quinn critically injured. Each chapter explores each member of the Glee Club's reaction to the accident and the suppressed feelings they are able to tell an unconscious Quinn. It will later explore her recovery and her eventual relationship with Puck.

Mercedes Point Of View.

Mercedes pushed open the door to the hospital room marked 312.

"Oh God, Quinn." Mercedes exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Blimey!" Mercedes said, she had a million other words that came to mind, but being a Christian, she felt it'd be inappropriate to voice her true opinion. Although the state she had found Quinn in, she felt the odd swear word could be necessary.

She stopped dead in tracks and looked at the blonde girl laying in the bed. Quinn had been unconscious for two days now, and this was the first day she was allowed visitors. Mercedes understood why. Quinn's entire body was covered in burns, she was hooked up to a constant beeping machine – which she assumed was to help her breathe -. "Shit Quinn." That was all Mercedes could think to say to the permanently sleeping girl in the bed a few feet away from her.

Mercedes tentatively took a step forward. She didn't know why she felt so uneasy, well actually she did. She just couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that had hit her the past two days. It had been two days since the fire, two _long_ days. Two days of crying, and praying. Mercedes hadn't been to school since the fire, well they couldn't really, they were being sent to temporary school accommodation so that learning could still commence, but Mercedes just couldn't face it. Who cares if Sectionals is around the corner, Quinn is unconscious. Her well-being comes first, or as Rachel said, _they can't even qualify without Quinn so why bother?_

When Mercedes reached the bed where the limp girl was laying, tears streamed down her face as she sat on the chair next to the bed. She reached over to Quinn's hand and gripped it tightly. It was cold, nothing like it should feel. "I'm so sorry." Mercedes shook her head over the girl. "I should have helped you, I knew, I knew it was Puck's baby, I should have told you I knew, you needed me." Mercedes put her head down on the bed and sobbed.

"_I'm done with you." Finn yelled. "I'm done with all of you."  
>Mercedes watched the scene unravel in the choir room. Finn was screaming, Puck was angry, Quinn was upset. My god, Quinn was upset. Mercedes watched as the different people eventually stormed off by themselves. She couldn't believe Quinn had lied about this, poor Finn, poor Puck. Quinn was just being a bitch, she should've thought about the consequences before she slept with Puck. As soon as Mercedes thought this she bit her lip, she knew she shouldn't be judging, even in her thoughts, it was un-Christian like, she just hated how lies could tear up relationships.<em>

_About an hour later the fire alarm sounded. The entire Glee club (minus Quinn, Finn and Puck) groaned as their rehearsals were interrupted again. Even Mr Schuester looked peeved. Mercedes listened as he told everyone to leave their belongings and head outside. Mercedes left the choir room with everyone else. They'd been lining up outside for about ten minutes when she began to notice the panic on a few people's faces. Where was Quinn? All Mercedes could think was, who cares? The bitch deserves to die in the fire. She frowned to the floor as she thought that, why was she so angry at Quinn? She hadn't done anything to her, only jeopardise Sectionals, and well that hadn't been her intentions. Mercedes smiled at Kurt who was approaching her.  
>"You think we should look for her?" Kurt asked.<br>Mercedes shook her head. "No, she'll be fine."_

After a few minutes, Mercedes calmed her tears and looked up at the girl again. She squeezed her hand. "I am so sorry." She spoke out to the lifeless girl. "So incredibly sorry."

Mercedes sat listening to the constant beeping for a while before she spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't come and look for you." She stopped speaking as tears erupted in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't let Kurt come looking for you." She stopped again and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I didn't care. You deserve better."

After Mercedes had said this, she got up abruptly and darted out of the room feeling nauseous. She raced down the corridor and ran into the arms of Mr Schuester. He held on to the girl as she sobbed, her rubbed her back softly.

"Are you okay?" Mr Schue asked seriously, seeking eye contact with the girl.

Mercedes nodded, "I am, it's just tough seeing her like this Mr Schue."

Mr Schue nodded as he pulled away from the hug. "I'm on my way in there now, is she still unconscious?" Mercedes merely nodded, thanked the teacher and started to walk away from him, down the corridor, out of the hospital, and into the safe confines of her car. She sat down at the wheel and cried.


	2. Mr Schuester

I've gotten a few story alerts for this story, was just wondering what you guys thought so far? Do you think I should continue? Please read & review.

Will Schuester's Point Of View

Mr Schue pushed open the door of room 312 and gasped as he saw the battered girl for the first time. After seeing Mercedes in the corridor Will thought he had prepared himself, apparently not. He picked up his pace and reached the bed within a few seconds; he reached down and gripped her hand. As he smoothed the skin on Quinn's hand softly, he could feel where the skin had been stitched up from her fire wounds.

"This shouldn't have happened to you." Will said out into the silence of the room. "It shouldn't have happened to you or the baby."

Will took in a deep breath and sat on the chair next to the bed, just like Mercedes previously had, but Mr Schuester didn't weep. He felt as though he had to be strong. He was a teacher, and she was a student. It'd be inappropriate for him to cry. He had to be there though, Quinn needed him. Quinn needed whoever she could get, her parents didn't care for her, or for the baby.

Mr Schuester began to feel anxious and stood up and slowly paced the room. He paced the room searching for a way to make this better. _God damnit. _Why did he let the fight get so out of hand? He was hurting that's why. He was hurting over the situation with Terri, and the Quinn/Puck/Finn saga was all too similar.

"Fuck you Terri." He spoke out again. "You did this to her. You did this to her you selfish bitch."

Will didn't know why, but it felt easy to speak his emotions out into the room with the unconscious Quinn. Deep down he believed Quinn could hear him. He hoped she could. He needed Quinn to know that he didn't blame her for the situation with Terri, that he was there for her, and he wasn't mad – everyone makes mistakes.

_Everyone makes mistakes._ Will let out another gush of air he wasn't aware he'd been holding in. He leant against the wall and watched the girl lying on the bed. He had made so many mistakes, one of them leaving this girl, this young girl, unconscious in a hospital bed, a pregnant girl. Shit, was the baby okay?

Feeling desperately frantic, Will walked swiftly over to the chart at the end of the bed and scanned his eyes over the confusing text. As far as he could make out the baby was okay. _Thank Jesus._ He sat back down next to the bed and gripped her hand once again, making sure she could feel his presence.

_As smoke billowed from the McKinley building Will spoke through the register.  
>"Artie Abrams" He read out, and ticked the name as Artie responded.<br>"Quinn Fabray." Silence.  
>Will waited a moment, "Quinn Fabray." Nothing. Its alright, she's probably just with Puck or something Will thought and continued down the register.<br>"Finn Hudson." He heard Finn reply and continued down the register._

"Will?" Someone spoke out into the silence startling Will from his daydreaming state. He looked down at the bed, but Quinn was lead unconscious still. He turned around and saw the school's guidance counsellor, Emma Pilsbury.

"Emma, hey." Will spoke out softly into the room. Emma put her hand on Will's shoulder.

"Is she okay?"

"Well, if you think that substantial burns and head trauma is okay, then yes." Will spoke out again, feeling irritated.

"I'm sorry Will that was a stupid question." Emma replied gently. "Is the baby doing okay?"

Will merely nodded and just thought to himself again as Emma sat down on the floor next to him. Her quirky ways still made me smile, even during the tough times.

"I can't believe how badly I wronged this student. Quinn is my student." Will said.

"You haven't wronged her, if anything; you are just being brilliant being here now."

"I am the reason she is here. I had the register, I knew she was missing but I didn't do anything to find her quick enough." Will mumbled, guilt rushing through him.

"You have a lot of students Will." Emma replied. "You have to care for all of them. You made sure that the others were okay first. Maybe, you should have informed someone she was missing earlier, maybe that's true. But, you have a duty of care to the others too. If you had stopped to look for Quinn as soon as you got to her name, what is Finn had been missing or Puck, they could have been injured. You did the right thing."

"But I knew she was upset."

"Teenage girls get upset." Emma argued back.

"She was pregnant. Two lives." Will argued.

Emma sighed, realising this was a bad battle to face. "Just don't be too hard on yourself." They sat in silence for a while. "Come on Will, it's time to go. Rachel is outside, she wants some time with Quinn."

Will nodded sadly and stood up and left the room with the lifeless Quinn in and walked down the brightly lit corridors. He passed Rachel Berry on the way out and gave her a small nod, she smiled back before making the approach to Quinn's room.


	3. Rachel & Puck

Rachel and Puck's Point Of View

Rachel unlike everyone else who had entered Quinn's hospital room did not hesitate in approaching the girl. "Hey Quinn." Rachel spoke out to the unconscious girl.

She smiled as she placed the flowers she had brought on Quinn's bedside table. No, she couldn't see them right at this moment, but when she woke up, it'd be a nice thing to wake up too. Rachel also thought the flowers radiated a pleasant scent, but was too afraid to voice this; she didn't want another slushie facial anytime soon.

"I don't know if you can hear me, and I know you can't respond but Quinn, I'm so sorry this happened to you." She paused. "I'm sorry for earlier too. I know we've spoken about it and you said you didn't blame me, but I shouldn't have told him. I should have spoken to you about it. It's your baby, your business."

Rachel sat down on the edge of Quinn's bed and looked at the IV wire coming out of her arm, she winced as she thought about all the medical stuff. Rachel shuddered not a huge fan of medicine, she couldn't even watch _Grey's Anatomy_ without hiding behind the pillow. Although, if given the opportunity to stare on Grey's, no way would she turn it around, especially with that musical episode – they could have used the Berry talent.

Rachel looked down again at Quinn and smiled softly. "I don't know what else to say to you." She whispered out. "We're not exactly friends." For a while Rachel just listened to the constant beeping of the machine as she remembered her story of the events of the fire.

"_SHIT. Where's Quinn?" Puck spoke out where he was stood outside with Rachel.  
>"I don't know – I haven't seen her since, since the corridor." Rachel replied softly. "She's probably on the other side of the grass."<br>"Or she's in the building." Puck said urgently.  
>"If she is, the firemen will find her."<br>"Bullshit. I've got to go find her now." Rachel watched as Puck started to run off towards the building.  
>"NOAH COME BACK." She yelled out but he didn't turn around. Rachel followed his fast pace but stopped as she arrived at the building. It was exploding with flames. She couldn't go in there. Rachel stopped still and watched as Puck disappeared into the smoke.<em>

"I'm sorry I didn't come in to help find you." Rachel spoke out finally before standing up and leaving the room. As she reached the door, she saw the door handle move down and she stood back expecting to see the arrival of a doctor. But it wasn't, it was Puck.

Puck was startled as he saw Rachel Berry in Quinn's room. What was Rachel doing in Quinn's room? His Quinn's room. His babymama's room. He frowned as he saw her and she smiled back. "It's nice to see you Noah."

Puck nodded, smiled back and watched as the girl disappeared out of the room and down the corridor. He closed the door quietly and walked towards the bed of his sleeping angel.

"I'm here beautiful." Puck spoke out softly. "I've been wanting to come in for days, but the doctors kept saying no. I had to see you. You and our baby girl."

Puck leaned over the bed and kissed Quinn's cheek. He sat down next to her on the bed and gripped her hand tightly. "I love you, and I promise that you are going to be okay."

_Puck ran into the burning school ignoring the urgent yells of Rachel Berry. She could go to hell, he had a feeling Quinn was in danger, and he had to go get her. He loved her. He raced to the corridor he had left her in just a couple of hours ago and saw a small body curled in a ball behind what seemed to be a wall of flames._

"_QUINN." He screamed, feeling his lungs being filled up with smoke, he coughed as much as he could out as he saw the blonde beauties head pop up, her eyes filled with tears and her hands placed on her stomach protectively. "I'm gonna get you Quinn, just hold on."_

_Puck fought against the fire for what seemed like hours before he reached the girl and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Your going to be okay." Puck spoke out as he held her trembling body. "I'm going to get you out of here." Puck picked her up and she winced in pain, Puck looked at her body, it was already covered in burns._

"_Puuuuck." Quinn moaned out into the smoky room. "My skin, it hurts."_

_Puck kissed the girl again, "its going to be okay. I'm going to get you to the ambulance right outside." He held her tightly and began the battle with the flames. Puck was almost towards the entrance of the school, when a bright light hit his face and a wall of fire stopped them. Smoke was swirling around the room and Quinn was gasping out desperately for air. Puck held her as the girl started hyperventilating. _

"_Puck- I Puck. Breathing- hurt. Gahhh." Quinn breathed out. Her eyes felt incredibly heavy, she remembered hitting her head earlier, and she fought to keep her eyes open. As a boiling breeze hit her head she became lost in a deep sea of unconsciousness._

"_SHIT QUINN." Puck yelled as he raced out of the building. The paramedic team immediately approached the two and took Quinn away from him. "Look after her." Puck screamed. "Quinn, and the baby."_

Puck held Quinn for the next few hours, not moving from his spot next to her. Later that evening, Quinn's eyes slowly began to open. She felt horrific pain all over her skin and her head was pounding but her eyes were opening. Quinn could vaguely remember Rachel, Mercedes, Puck and who was it, Mr Schue.

Quinn felt a hand wrapped around hers and she squeezed it softly. Puck immediately looked at Quinn and saw her eyes open.

"Quinn, oh my god." He spoke out and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you and you are going to be okay."

Puck watched as her face crumpled up as she continued to feel the discomfort of her injuries. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was dry. "I.." She spoke out, Puck reached over to the bedside table and gave her some water which she gulped down quickly.

"Puck, I'm scared." Quinn spoke out softly.

Puck gripped her tightly in a hug. "Your going to be okay, you are going to be okay."


	4. Finn Part 1

As Puck held Quinn still as she cried, she began to cough and splutter. The smoke inhalation from the few days previous catching up with her. Tears began to stain her eyes, as the scratching in her throat didn't seem to go away. Minutes later she was still coughing quite violently and Puck was soothing her back carefully, hoping to ease the pain.

As the coughing stopped she shuddered and relaxed slightly. Puck climbed into bed with her and she collapsed into his arms, breathing softly. He kissed the top of her head and murmured comforting words to her as she fought back tears of the realisation of what had happened. Puck looked around the room and saw an emergency button to get the attention of the nurses who would be at the Nurses Station.

"Q, I'm going to click the button." Puck said. "You need to see a doctor now you are awake." Quinn nodded and winced as his hand brushed over her burns to get access to the button. She closed her eyes as he clicked it down, and he rubbed the top of her arms gently. It wasn't too sore up there and she was thankful for the intimacy. His hands moved down to her stomach as they waited for the nurse and that was when the realisation of her baby came to mind.

"P-u-puck," Quinn choked out. "The baby?"

He kissed her forehead before answering. "The baby is going to be okay sweetheart." He kissed her again, "Right now, you are the biggest concern. We've got to deal with your burns, they need to check your head out cause you hit it baby girl, and the smoke inhalation. Once all of that is dealt with, we can discuss the baby, but its okay. The baby is fine."

Quinn looked up at him wincing and smiled. 'Thank you' she mouthed at him as the door to her room was opened and a doctor walked in.

"Miss Fabray. Glad to have you with us." The doctor said calmly as he approached the girl. Puck shuffled off the bed and moved out of the way of the doctor as he began to look Quinn over. "Quinn, can I call you Quinn?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay well Quinn, can you just sit up for me? I need to check out the severalty of your burns and how they are healing."

Quinn nodded and groaned softly as she hoisted herself up gently so she was sat up. Her eyes were teary as she felt pain sear through her body. She gritted her teeth together as the task of sitting up was proving to be difficult. Puck reached over and held her hand gently and smiled. "You are doing great." He kissed her forehead.

The doctor smiled at the young couple, and agreed that yes they were doing very well having her sitting up almost unaided. He walked next to Quinn and stopped behind her back. "I just need to lift your shirt up at the back a little bit, I just need to look at the burns. I won't touch them I promise. I won't do anything to cause you anymore discomfort."

Quinn nodded and clenched her eyes shut as she felt him lift up her shirt and examine the burns on her back. She winced as she felt the material make contact with her skin as he put the shirt back down slowly. Once the doctor had inspected her back, Puck whispered, "You can open your eyes now baby. He's done."

Quinn slowly opened her eyes, and the doctor told her she could lay back down and become more comfortable. Puck slowly lowered her back down onto the bed and she lay as comfortably as she knew how.

The doctor began scribbling down notes about the burns on her back, and then slowly started to inspect other parts of her body, such as her arms and legs. Once he was done he explained the situation to Quinn.

"Well Quinn, you are healing up nicely. I am slightly concerned to one of the burns on your right leg. At the moment, I'm thinking you may need a skin graft, but this is something we will look into if it doesn't heal itself." The doctor explained.

Quinn nodded. "How is my baby?"

"The baby is okay Quinn. Nothing unusual to report. I do however need to get a lung reading from you, if that is okay? And we'd like to get you in for a CT scan later in the day." He smiled at the girl and started shuffling around in his bag and got out the kit he needed to run the test. Puck jumped back on the bed behind Quinn and held her gently as she performed the test.

Afterward the doctor thanked for, and said he'd call back in to her room in an hour or so, and she should use the opportunity to rest.

"You wanna sleep?" Puck asked but Quinn shook her head.

"I just want to lay down with you." Puck nodded and began to shuffle them down under the bed gently, trying to avoid hurting her burns. They'd be lying down for a while when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Quinn called, much to her surprise, it was Finn Hudson who entered the room. All three of the people in the room looked utterly surprised to see each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE PUCK?" Finn shouted.


	5. Finn Part 2

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Finn demanded again.

Puck quickly but gently got out of Quinn's bed, careful to avoid hurting her and stormed towards the boy pushing him up against the wall. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO ASK ME WHY I'M HERE WITH MY BABY MAMA."

Finn growled deeply and pushed Puck backwards.

"Guys! STOP IT." Quinn screamed as loudly as she could, despite her voice being painfully hoarse. Tears began streaming down her face as she cried, her voice weak she said, "you're not helping anything."

Finn pushed Puck again and stormed towards the bed. "Why is he here?" He demanded slightly calmer at the girl in the bed. She hoisted herself up gently as she watched Puck push the boy away from the bed.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Puck yelled, and the boys fists collided again. Whilst neither were looking, Quinn quickly pressed down on the emergency button and prayed someone would come in soon.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Finn yelled, "YOU SHOULD LEAVE."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE." Puck exclaimed and watched as Finn's face filled with rage and pushed Puck across the room. Puck literally went flying into Quinn's hospital bed and the two boys heard an ear splitting scream.

"OHAAHHHHHHHHMYGOD!" Quinn's face was covered in tears as she became paralyzed in pain. She was whimpering softly as Puck quickly recovered and walked over to her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Puck cried.

Moments later a doctor rushed into the room, responding from the scream, and Finn raced from the room as the doctor tended to Quinn's needs.

-x-

Finn sat in his car and cried. How did this happen? It was just the other day that he and Quinn were happy. It was _his_ baby. Well sorta anyway. But now, no baby, no Quinn, and Quinn was severely injured and he had just made it ten times worse for her. The worse thing was that he really did still care for her.

Finn still felt so guilty for everything, and her getting injured in the fire. Well that was all his fault. He should of gone to get her, he shouldn't of confronted her in Glee Club. He should have just taken her aside. But god, he was so angry. Finn punched the steering wheel before putting the car into drive, and driving off, leaving the bad memories of the hospital and finally reaching his home where he could lay on his bed and cry.

-x-

Quinn was still whimpering quietly as the doctor assessed the situation.

"What happened?" He asked. Puck looked up guiltily and began to start talking when Quinn interrupted. "It was my fault. I tried to much too soon, I was just frustrated that I couldn't really do anything y'know."

The doctor nodded. "Well, you should be okay Quinn. It looks like your body just went into a bit of shock. I need you to rest though. No more frustration, just pure rest. Can you handle this?" Quinn nodded, and the doctor explained that he would increase her pain relief dosage for the rest of the day, just to help her rest. Puck thanked the doctor as he left.

Once he was gone, Puck got back into the bed with Quinn and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It wasn't your fault." She said quietly. "It wasn't anyone's fault. Everyone is just all over the place, its no-one's fault." She tried hard to smile at him, he wiped one of the tears from her cheeks and they cuddled together in the bed.

"Puck?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"No more fighting Finn." Quinn said softly but firmly. "He's been through enough, so have I and so have you."

Puck agreed quietly before snuggling with her, and listened to her breathing as it turned into a deep sleep. He held her small body as she slept, and kissed the back of her head.

"I love you Quinn Fabray."


	6. Santana and Brittany

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were eager to see Quinn after the accident. After the fire everyone had been concerned for her well being but Santana and Brittany were her best friends, well supposedly.

"Now B, she might," Santana hesitated as she spoke to her blonde best friend, "-she might have burns over her body. If she does, you need to not com- just ignore them okay Britt." Santana had tried to explain sensitivity towards Quinn's situation on the way over, but Brittany didn't seem to understand why the topic of the fire would be sensitive. If anything it was such an exciting day.

"Right okay." The blonde agreed. "I'll act like nothing happened."

Santana sighed. She didn't want Britt to ignore the situation completely but she supposed it was the best she was going to get from her friend so Santana just lead the way to Quinn's hospital room and knocked on the door.

-x-

Puck was still holding Quinn in his arms as she slept hours later. The pain relief seemed to be working really well, although occasionally if his hand brushed the burns on her skin, he could see her face scrunch up in discomfort. Quinn wasn't even protected from the safety of her dreams. All Puck could do for now- and for a while- was to hold her and respect her wishes about fighting with Finn. It was hard though.

Puck heard a knock on the door, and he responded for whoever it was to enter in a soft voice, hoping to not wake the girl in his arms. "Come in." He whispered. Puck then watched as two Cheerios walked into the hospital room, their red outfits looked so bright in contrast to the dull, plain walls. "Hey Santana, Brittany." Puck nodded at the girls as they walked in.

-x-

Santana was the first to walk into Quinn's hospital room, and she sought in the room before allowing Brittany to enter. Once she deemed the situation okay, Britt followed her into the dimly lit room where they found a sleeping Quinn snuggled in Puck's arms. Puck greeted the girls.

"Hey Puck. Is she okay?" Santana asked, a concerned expression pasted over her face. Santana and Brittany linked pinkys as they walked closer to the bed.

Puck nodded. "She'll be okay. She's in a lot of pain at the moment – but that will go, and hopefully the burns will too. If they don't, its nothing surgery won't fix."

"They can't operate." Brittany exclaimed. "There is a baby inside her stomach and they might cut it."

"Brittany." Santana snapped. "They can operate with a baby, they are trained surgeons, they know what they are doing. Besides, it wouldn't be that type of operation would it?" Santana questioned. "More of a skin graft."

Puck nodded, his expression solemn. "Lets hope it doesn't get to that point, for Quinn's sake." Puck looked down at the girl in time to see her begin to stir from her sleep. Her eyes slowly flickered open as she took in her surroundings once again.

"Oh Puck." Quinn whimpered as flashes of the past few days ran through her mind. Pain seared through her body and across her burns. Quinn began to shake softly and Puck gently tightened his embrace on her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Shhh." Puck comforted as tears began to slide down her face as she moaned softly. Waking up, had brought all her physical problems back to light and she felt miserable. Quinn hadn't even noticed the presence of the two girls stood nearby to her bed.

"Q?" Santana spoke out, she watched as Quinn's eyes looked upwards and she tried to smile softly at the girl, but her sobs were still overtaking her body. "Can I get you anything? Some water maybe?"

Quinn didn't reply, but continued to cry, but Puck nodded his head. "Some water would be fab Santana."

"Come on B." Santana said, and the duo left the hospital room, to fetch some water, and to give Quinn some space to calm down after waking up. Santana knew the last thing that her best friend needed was to be overwhelmed by visitors in what was a painful and confusing time.

-x-

"Deep breaths Q." Puck whispered into her ear. A few minutes had passed and Quinn was still crying, her hands gripping onto Puck's shirt and her breathing ragged. "I need you to breath for me sweetheart, or I'll have to call for a nurse." Quinn shook her head at the thought of a nurse, and tried to listen to Puck coach her through her breathing.

"Come on, breathe in," Puck said, "hold it, annnnnd breathe out." Puck continued the rhythm for several minutes, gently rubbing small circles into her back. "Shhh, come on baby." He held her until she finally stopped hyperventilating, and was breathing in a fairly controlled manner. He gently kissed some of the tears from her cheek and kissed her forehead again.

A few minutes later Brittany and Santana returned with the promised cup of water. "Sorry we took so long," Santana said, "Brittany got distracted." Puck laughed softly as he took the water from Santana and helped Quinn sit up in bed and placed the cup to her lips.

"Come on Q, drink baby." He tilted the cup up, the water sliding toward Quinn's mouth but she shook her head and pulled back from the cup. Water splashed over the edge and some hit Puck's lap.

"Quinn?" Puck questioned. "Please, drink some water. You need to keep hydrated." He held the cup toward her mouth again but she wouldn't accept it. Tears started flowing from her eyes again and Puck took that as a sign that he was pushing her too far. He pulled the cup away and placed it on the side. "Maybe later then." He put his arms around her and held her lie back down on the bed, he stroked her hair out of her face. Quinn tried to smile back up at him, but the pain was overtaking her body again and she couldn't really focus on anything –or anyone for that matter.

"Quinn, why aren't you talking?" Brittany asked, what seemed to be the most simple question. Santana frowned at Brittany.

"Sometimes, people don't feel like talking B. Or they don't feel well enough." Santana explained, hoping to satisfy Brittany's concern. She was shocked when Quinn spoke in return.

"Sorry B." Quinn spoke softly. "I'm just not feeling good."

"Oh okay." Brittany replied, smiling at Quinn. "When I don't feel good, I like to sleep a lot, or watch TV. Do you want to watch TV or sleep?" The girl offered.

Quinn nodded. "Maybe, maybe I'll just have that sleep."


	7. Mike

The next day Quinn awoke to the sound of Puck's arguing voice. She listened as she kept her eyes clenched shut, not wanting to wake up properly and embrace the day. Even through her closed eyes she could feel the bright light of the sun streaming across the room and it irritated her head. The previous day, she had had a CT scan, and it hadn't picked up any severe head injuries, but it didn't mean her head still didn't pound. She tried to focus on the words that were racing out of Puck's mouth as he tried to argue as quietly as possible, but with who?

"I don't care if you think it's the best for her. You've pushed her too far already." Puck argued back. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Puck yelled out, before biting his lip trying to keep his tone quiet to not wake Quinn. "She _isn't_ handling this, you don't know her, so you wouldn't know. You DON'T know Quinn, I do. She won't do something she doesn't want too."

"I understand Mr Puckerman, but we feel that to help Quinn heal these are things we need to do." The voice argued back.

"She wouldn't even drink yesterday, so I somehow don't think she is ready for an operation. You can't- you can't just assume someone is going to do something. Have you ever thought about how scared she is?"

Quinn held her breath slightly as she heard the word operation. What? She didn't need an operation; her CT scan had come up clear. What the hell was going on?

The voice was trying to reason with Puck. "So you think we should let her suffer?"

"NO. That's not what I'm saying." Puck paused. "Please, just give her a few more days to get used to the situation. She was hyperventilating yesterday because she is so scared. Please. Give it a few days, and then we can discuss it with her, right now, she just needs rest and to accept what has happened."

"I'm her doctor; I think I should be in charge of her care."

"Just because you are her doctor, doesn't mean you know what is best. She had nightmares last night, fucking nightmares, and you want to make her even more scared by telling her she needs an operation. How is this going to help? Tell me how that is going to help keep her calm, rest and heal." Puck debated.

"How is leaving it going to help? You think about that! Think about how you could be making things worse for her! For her and the baby." The doctor argued back. "I've got other patients to see, I'll be back in an hour to talk with Miss Fabray." Puck swore under his breath as the doctor left the room.

Moments later Quinn opened her eyes in her bed to see Puck pacing the room, his hand racing continuously through his mohawk. When he looked over to the bed and saw her awake, he smiled broadly, removing all worry from his face.

"Morning babe, how you feeling?" He reached over to the girl leant down and kissed her cheek. "How is the pain? You hydrated?" He bombarded her with questions.

"I'm alright." She murmured softly, pondering whether to bring up the conversation she had just heard or not. Puck sat down on the chair next to her bed and reached over to the table and grabbed the glass of water and pushed it towards her. Quinn shook her head. "No, i-I not now."

Puck raised his eyebrow. "Why Quinn? Why won't you drink any water?"

Just as she was about to answer there was a knock on the door, Puck sighed before calling out for the person to come in. The door opened and watched as Mike Chang walked in.

"Hey I hope its not too early." Mike said as he cautiously walked in. "You okay Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and smiled at Mike, thankful for the interruption. "It's not too early." Mike walked over to the bed and handed Quinn some chocolates.

"I figured, everyone can eat chocolate anytime- even when they are fraz- oh god, unwell. Sorry I didn't…" Mike started to apologise and Quinn smiled, "no its okay. Don't apologise." Puck sat and listened to the conversation feeling slightly irritated, now wasn't the time for visitors. He needed to work out what was wrong with Quinn before the doctor returned.

"So Quinn, what are your big hospital plans for today girl?" Mike asked jokingly.

Quinn laughed, "Well you know, lie in bed, maybe sit up if I'm feeling brave." She laughed again. "Thanks for coming and just being, well you, you are helping me a lot."

Mike smiled and reached out to hold her hand. "It's okay. No-one deserves what happened to you, and I, I'm here for you always. From one fellow awesome dancer to another. Even if you are dancing with an expanding stomach." Mike laughed, Quinn joined in the laughter feeling very relaxed.

"So Mike," Puck cut in, feeling slightly jealous, "what are your plans today?"

"No plans." Mike responded quickly. "Was just gonna hang around until unwanted and then, dance the night away."

"Well, maybe not too long, Quinn needs her rest." Puck answered in a serious tone. "In fact, maybe you need some rest now Q."

"I've only just woken up." She retorted, groaning slightly. "Bed rest is hideous."

"Bed rest is necessary. Besides, rest will be good, especially as the doctor will be round in a minute." Puck responded. He kissed her cheek again, needing to show Mike that he was in charge around here, not him.

Mike could feel things growing awkward, "That's okay Quinn. I'll leave you to rest- don't want to be here when the doctor arrives. I'll come see you soon okay babe. Rest up." Mike said, before hugging Quinn lightly and walking out of the room. As he left Quinn closed her eyes, not wanting to talk to Puck. She was enjoying her time with Mike and he'd cut it unnecessarily short.

"Rest up babe." Puck said. "The doctor will be here soon."


	8. Emma

The doctor had visited about an hour ago and now Quinn was led in her bed, her mind full of worries that she didn't even know how to express. _An operation?_ Oh dear lord. Now she understood what Puck had been arguing about, she only wished that he had won that particular fight.

-x-

Despite the fact that Quinn was laying in her bed with her eyes closed, Puck knew she wasn't asleep. Her breathing was yet to even out, and her eyes flickered occasionally. Quinn may think he was fooled, but Puck most definitely wasn't. He knew Quinn. He also knew when to not push her, and he knew this was now. He merely kept hold of her hand, and tried to comfort her, even though she was blocking him out.

-x-

"_Quinn," the doctor said, "please can you say something, just so I know you understand what I'm trying to say to you." Puck furrowed his eyebrows at the doctor, he needed to piss off and leave them alone._

"_I understand perfectly. My leg is disgusting, and, an-nd your going to have to do an operation and sort it and shit, I get it. Everything in this world is fucking fucked up!" Quinn replied angrily. Puck rubbed her arm trying to soothe her._

"_Quinn, I understand this news is troubling, but you will be okay." The doctor answered._

"_Oh yeah, I'm absolutely fabulous." She murmured sarcastically. Today was just not going her way, and it seemed like nothing she said would make it right, so why be positive? Why even try?_

"_Sweetie, you will be okay." Puck added, smiling sympathetically at the girl who was clearly getting upset, he could already see tears brimming in her eyes. Puck's head snapped towards the doctor, "I told you to not tell her yet. I asked you to give her some time!"_

"_She needs to know."_

"_Not yet she doesn't. You aren't doing the procedure for a week. A WEEK. Why ruin her day? For fucks sake." Puck argued._

"_You know what!" Quinn said loudly. "I need you," she pointed at the doctor, "to get out and give me some time to process. I also need you, " she pointed at Puck, "to sit quietly, hold my hand, and I'm going to sleep for a while." Quinn ordered and watched as the two men quietly agreed and did as they were told._

-x-

After thought-processing with her eyes closed for about an hour Quinn decided it was probably time to face the music. She opened one eye, sussing out the room. It was empty. That was weird, she couldn't remember Puck leaving the room. Sighing softly, she opened the other eye and winced as she moved slightly in the bed so she was a little more upright. Quinn looked down and saw some of the burns on her arms and shuddered, they were vile. She was vile. She was a disgusting girl, a pregnant girl, who was so gross she needed it fixed by an operation. "DAMN IT." Quinn yelled and smacked her hand down on the bed, wincing as pain shooted up through it. Tears poured out of her eyes as pain seared through her arms.

Quinn had been crying only for about a minute when a frantic Puck raced through the door.

"I heard you call out Quinn, are you okay?" He ran over to Quinn, who was most frankly a wreck. Her body was shaking, her hair messed up and her eyes were red and bloodshot, tears flowing out of them. Quinn was so upset she didn't notice the presence of Emma Pilsbury who had followed Puck into the room.

"I-i-uh-i." Quinn spoke out, unable to form words she was so upset. Puck embraced her in a hug as he once again tried to calm her down.

"Ssh baby its okay." He rubbed her back gently as she began to calm down. As she calmed down, her words began to come out more coherently. "No operation, please, Puck, please." She whispered, still gasping out for air.

Puck whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about that. Calm down first, then we'll talk about it okay?" He waited for her to nod at him, before he coached her slowly through her breathing, encouraging her to take deep breaths in and out until her breathing was calm. He pushed her hair off her now-sweaty forehead and took a seat next to her on the bed. Her head rested into his chest, as she curled up into a foetal position.

-x-

Emma Pilsbury sat and watched the scene unravel before her, she didn't know if she was equipped to deal with a situation like this. She had been so shocked when Puck had rang earlier, frantically asking her to come and speak to Quinn. She wouldn't drink any water, and if faced with food, he doubted she'd drink it, and she seemed so upset by the prospect of an operation that Puck just had to do it.

Once Quinn seemed relatively calm and comfortable, Emma spoke up. "Hello Quinn." She smiled broadly at the girl, "How are you feeling?"

Quinn sniffled before responding, "Like a train wreck. I'm so tired, I want to sleep." Quinn glanced hopefully up at Puck but he shook his head at her.

"I know you are tired, and you can sleep in a little while, I just need you to talk to Miss Pilsbury. I'll stay with you, I promise." Whilst he said this he stroked her thumb lightly as a way of comfort.

Quinn felt trapped. She wasn't ready to talk about it, she turned her head to protest but before she could form words Emma spoke. "I know you don't want to Quinn, but Puck is worried, and we'll talk for 5 minutes at the most, and then maybe, if you want, I'll come back and we can talk some more." Emma spoke calmly and softly, and it made Quinn feel more at ease. Quinn nodded slowly.

"I guess it'll be ok." Quinn responded softly before turning to Puck, "but I need you to stay with me." Puck nodded, "of course babe." He reached down and kissed her lips lightly, before placing both of their hands on her stomach, feeling the baby kick softly.

"Okay Quinn," Emma started, "I know you are scared, but we just need to talk about some things. What happened to you is tragic, and scary, and awful, it shouldn't have happened to you, but it did, and so we just need to help you deal with this in the right way. But to do this, I need you to help me help you. Now Puck told me, that you are refusing water." Emma continued, as she said this Quinn looked like she was going to argue back but before she had a chance Emma carried on speaking, "we're not angry at you, we just want to understand. So why is this Quinn?"

"It's not on purpose." Quinn said quietly.

"Okay, well why is it?" Emma questioned carefully, watching as Puck kept held of her hand. Emma looked at Quinn's face for signs of discomfort, but she seemed to be okay.

"I ju-just don't want to drink."

"Why?"

"Because I don't, okay. I don't feel like it. I'm not thirsty, I'm not hungry, I'm not anything. Everything isn't okay. I look gross." Quinn gushed out, tears brimming in her eyes. "The burns look disgusting."

"Sshh, don't cry." Puck murmured into her ear, "You're okay."

Emma smiled softly, "Okay Quinn, you don't look disgusting lovely, you just need to heal. But, I need you to understand that you need to drink, you need to keep your fluids up, for you and the baby. You are also going to need to eat, when the time comes to eat."

"I KNOW." Quinn yelled out, getting frustrated. "I KNOW ALL THIS! Can you just leave me be for a little bit."

"Babe." Puck said, "We need to sort this."

"No its okay Puck." Emma said, "I'm going to go now, we've made some progress. Maybe it'd be okay if I came back tomorrow maybe."

Quinn didn't look at Emma, she had tears in her eyes and she buried her face into Puck's t-shirt, "I just need her to leave." She sobbed. Puck nodded as did Emma. Emma got up slowly and left the couple, Quinn sobbing in Puck's arms, and him whispering to her softly in her ear.


	9. Mr Schuester Part 2

Quinn awoke early the next day, as the sun gleamed through the curtains. She groaned softly as she opened her eyes, looking around the bare white walls. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw some daffodils on her bedside table, she smiled softly at them, before easing herself into a sitting position. She looked around the room again and noticed Puck, crouched in the arm chair fast asleep- he had stayed the night again. Quinn put her hands down on her stomach and rubbed it lightly, feeling the baby kick slightly. "Morning baby." She whispered softly to her stomach, and her smile grew as she felt it kick again.

Quinn sat quietly for a little while, her pain meds had kicked in, and she felt numb. After a little while, there was a soft knock at the door. She glanced over at Puck who was still sleeping, before softly telling whoever it was to come on in.

-x-

It had been a few days since Mr Schue had visited one of his pupils in the hospital. That pupil was the infamous Quinn Fabray. Now, the last time he had been here, she had still been unconscious, and Mr Schue had been wracked with guilt. However, a few days had passed. From what he heard, the girl was awake now- and conversing with people no less, and the Spanish teacher, didn't feel as much guilt as he did. Mr Schue however, did still feel the need to apologise to the girl continuously. The pregnant girl, the pregnant girl, whose wife was going to adopt the baby, without telling Mr Schue. Well ex-wife. God, life was messed up.

Mr Schue knocked on the door, and after a few seconds heard a meek voice telling him to come in. He pushed his hand down on the handle and opened the door slowly, smiling softly as he walked in. "Good morning Quinn."

-x-

Quinn's face lit up as her Glee Club teacher walked through the door. "Mr Schue, I'm so glad you are here." She spoke out softly, trying not to wake Puck. She hoisted herself up further as the teacher approached the bed, and beckoned him forward for a gentle hug. They were both careful to not hurt her burns anymore than necessary.

"How are you doing Quinn?" The teacher asked quietly, noting the teenage boy asleep in the corner. He sat down next to the bed, still smiling. He was so happy to see her awake again.

"I'm alright I guess." Quinn considered, "it doesn't hurt so much because of the meds, and the baby is okay. So I guess its okay."

"I'm glad. Look Quinn, I just came here, well to see you, but I need to apologise to you."

"Why?"

"I didn't come and find you, as quickly as I should of-" Mr Schue started talking, he watched as the teenage girl shook her head.

"NO." She spoke out loudly, startling Puck from his sleep. "It _isn't_ your fault Mr Schuester. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. If anyone is to blame its me, okay?" Quinn exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Puck demanded, quickly getting up from the chair where he was sleeping, feeling disgruntled and sleeping.

Mr Schue ignored Puck's comment. "I need to apologise."

"You don't. It's my fault."

"Quinn, it isn't your fault." Puck intercepted. "Come on baby, it isn't anyone's fault. Don't get worked up baby."

Quinn looked furious, "STOP IT. STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" The two men, stopped, startled. "Mr Schue, it isn't your fault, Puck, it wasn't your fault. It was MY fault. If I hadn't of lied about the baby, this wouldn't have happened. So can we just forget about it. I'm being punished already, see these burns, I'm pretty sure this is punishment for what I did."

The two men started to argue with her, but Quinn stopped them.

"Please, just stop." She then regarded Puck seriously. "I need to speak to Miss Pilsbury."


	10. Emma Part 2

Emma Pilsbury knocked on Quinn's hospital door tentatively, just an hour after she had received a call from her colleague, Will Schuester.

-x-

"_Hello?" Emma Pilsbury picked up her ringing mobile (which she still wasn't 100% sure how to work. She heard a man's voice on the other end of the phone._

"_Emma, its Will." The voice said before pausing. "We need you… at the hospital." Will spoke to the woman on the other end of the phone._

_Emma was puzzled, Quinn hadn't particularly reacted well to Emma yesterday and wasn't really expecting to be going back there soon._

"_Why?" Emma asked anxiously, "What's happened with Quinn? Is she okay?"_

"_She's upset. She's asking for you." Will said quickly._

"_Why? Yesterday she wanted nothing to do with me- something must have happened!" Emma stated trying to get a picture of the situation she was about to face._

"_It was me and Puck arguing, she got upset, she thinks this is her fault Ems." Will said. "Just please come."_

"_Alright." Emma said, picking up her car keys. "I'll be there as soon as I can."_

-x-

Quinn was lead alone in her hospital room, feeling a little embarrassed by her earlier breakdown. It seemed to be happening a lot to her recently. She heard a knock on the door, before the handle came down and the door was pushed open, revealing a very worried looking Emma Pilsbury.

Emma smiled softly at the girl as she walked into the hospital room. "Quinn?" She said hesitantly as she walked closer to the girl, "Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded softly whilst hoisting herself gently into a sitting position. "I-I um, I just needed to talk."

Emma smiled and perched herself on the edge of Quinn's bed. "Well, I'm here now. We can talk this through okay?" Emma was caught in surprise when Quinn reached forward and clutched Emma's hand tightly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm _so_ scared." Quinn paused. "And he, he is trying so hard to be good to me, but he doesn't understand." Quinn stated, talking quickly, her eyes gazing into her lap.

"Puck?" Emma questioned and Quinn nodded quickly.

"He gets so," Quinn searched for the right word, "_angry _when I tell him what happened was my fault. But I need him to ju-just, to just hold me. I need him to hold me."

"Quinn. It wasn't your fault. You didn't cause this fire." Quinn opened her mouth to argue, but Emma continued. "If you want Puck to hold you, tell him. Just tell him Quinn."

"I don't want to hurt him too. _I've hurt so many people_." Quinn murmured softly.

"Yes, but everyone makes mistakes Quinn." Emma replied softly, still holding the girls hand. Emma desperately tried to stop looking at Quinn's burns, for Quinn's sake, but they were so oddly inciting. "Everyone does." She continued, "Whoever set the school on fire, or however it happened- that was a mistake. You being hurt, was a mistake. You may have hurt people, but people have hurt you. You are hurting now."

"I keep shouting at him." Quinn stated.

"Its because you are worried- you are upset, which you have every right to be. He knows this. He loves you, otherwise he wouldn't still be here."

"I guess."

"No, you know. Quinn, you love him too don't you?" Emma asked, Quinn nodded in response. "Well, how about I go get him in here, and you two can talk some more?"

"Yes." Quinn said plainly, whilst letting go of Emma's hand. "But…" Quinn watched Emma nod at her to continue. "Why aren't you pestering me to eat or drink?"

Emma chuckled slightly. "Oh I will, don't you worry. But until you are happy, we're not going to discuss that. I have a feeling we are going to be needing Noah for this obstacle."

Quinn smiled lightly at Emma, and thanked her as she left the room to go and find Puck.

-x-

Puck was sat in the waiting room, after having excused himself from Quinn's hospital room a while ago when Emma Pilsbury approached him.

"Is she okay?" Puck asked the ginger woman as she approached. Emma nodded before sitting next to her student.

"She's worried about hurting you." Emma said seriously. "She wants you to hold her, but I think she is scared to ask, she feels like she hurts everyone."

"Oh god." Puck put his head in his hands, "She hasn't hurt me."

Emma placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know. Maybe just go and comfort her. I told her I'd go and get you."

Puck nodded before turning to thank the teacher. He started to walk away before he turned. "Is she drinking yet?"

Emma shook her head. "I told her we'd deal with that once she was happy again." Puck nodded before walking back into his girlfriend's hospital room.

-x-

"Baby?" Puck said softly as he pushed the door open and walked towards the young girl in the bed. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "You haven't hurt me." He said quietly before watching the tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm poison." She sobbed.

"You haven't hurt me. You never will. We just need to get you better." Puck murmured softly into her ear. Even though there wasn't anyone else in the room, he wanted only her ears to be able to hear. "I love you Quinn."

Quinn pushed her face into his chest and fisted his shirt, as she fought hard to get rid of her tears. "I love you too." She choked out softly. "I need you to hold me."

Puck tightened his grip around her. "I'll only let go when you want me too." He kissed the top of her head as he felt her body calm down from the tears. "I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could ask me." Puck whispered quietly, still holding the girl.

Quinn didn't respond, but just closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort of Puck's arms around her until she fell into a gentle sleep.


	11. Food & Drink

"So you are doing the operation in six days?" Quinn confirmed, as she sat on the hospital bed, her hand clutching on to Puck's. She had been in the hospital for almost a week now, and awake for about 2 days and the realisation of everything was finally slipping in.

"Yes, in six days the procedure will take place" The doctor replied with a soft smile as he closed Quinn's file and placed it back on the end of the bed. "It is a simple one; everything will be okay Miss Fabray."

Quinn nodded, before she watched as the doctor left the room and a nurse entered with a plate of food… dinner. Quinn groaned internally as she saw the food and held her breath as the smell wafted through the room, her hand unconsciously clenching harder onto Puck who leant forward and whispered into to her ear, "Breathe babe, you are doing so well."

-x-

_A few hours after Quinn had fallen asleep in Puck's arms she had woken up to the hushed voices of Puck and Emma. She opened her eyes and looked at them curiously, wondering what they were talking about, she heard the word 'water.'_

"_Q" Puck said quickly as he realised she was awake. "You doing okay now baby?" He asked, trying to distract the girls mind from the ploy he had been creating with the school's guidance counsellor._

"_Wh-what are you two talking about?" She questioned, her eyes looking directly at Puck in her typical fierce Quinn Fabray glance. The walls that she had down earlier had been built straight back up, and she wasn't letting any enemies in, her stubborn personality shining through once again._

_Emma could feel the tension rising and decided to take command in the situation. "About you." She told Quinn honestly before she continued. "You asked me earlier why I wasn't pestering you about food and drink and I told you I would once things were settled with Puck." _

"_You could have like given me a day!" Quinn snapped back, feeling cornered once again. Why was everyone constantly intruding on her life. Yes, she was in a fire, yes she had burns, but NO she did not want to drink anything._

"_Actually Quinn we couldn't, your condition is quite serious," Emma retorted in a gentle voice, trying to make the other girl feel at ease. She could see the confusion on Puck's face as he tried to work out what to do, whether to stay strong, or cave and comfort Quinn._

"_Miss Pilsbury is right babe" Puck added in, as he finally worked out his allegiance. Whilst usually he would do anything for Quinn in a heartbeat, her health and the baby's health, was the most important thing to him right now and she was putting that at risk._

_Quinn groaned, "Why do you keep making me do things?" She questioned. "I just want to be able to do what I want, like before. You don't understand, I was in charge, of the whole school. Everyone looked up to me, I had control. I don't have that anymore."_

"_But Quinn, you didn't have that even before the fire" Emma answered, not wanting to bring up her downfall after the entire school found out she was pregnant, but finding it necessary. "What you need to remember is, you don't need control. Think of all your friends in Glee, you aren't in control of them, and you love them, and they love you. So many people love you Quinn and want you to get better. So take control of your life, and decide to drink. Keep yourself hydrated, for you, and for the baby."_

_Quinn bit down on her lip, mulling over what Emma was saying to her. She looked over at Puck, who raised his eyebrows at her, silently telling her that Emma was right._

_She sighed quietly. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"_

_Puck grinned widely at Quinn, before leaning towards her and kissing her gently. "We need you to drink some water Q." He watched as Emma went to go and get the glass and handed it to Quinn. She took it shakily in her hand and looked at the liquid, before she took a deep breath and started to take a few sips. After her lips tasted the refreshing liquid, she started to gulp it down faster, her dehydration clearly evident. She finished the glass before she handed it over to Puck, who hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I'm so proud of you baby."_

-x-

After the nurse had set the food down and left the room, Quinn looked over at Puck with a pained face. "I can't eat this." She said quietly, shaking her head. "I can't. This isn't about me wanting control… I can't."

Puck saw this coming, and struggled to compose the right words to say. He stroked her hair back, trying to calm her. "You need too Q. You need to do it for you and the baby. You've got to stay strong. I need you to stay strong so you can make it through the operation."

Quinn shook her head again. "Puck, I can't." Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked down at the food, she wanted to be sick. "My stomach can't take it. I have no room."

Puck bit down on his lip, frustrated. "You haven't eaten in days!" He remarked before calming himself down. "Okay. How can we do this?" He asked, trying to look for a way to compromise, he really should have asked Emma about how to tackle this situation.

"We can't do this." Quinn replied stubbornly, before she moved the tray off her bed. "I can't eat it."

"How about a bacon sandwich?" Puck joked half-heartedly, before Quinn scowled at him. He quickly gave her an apologetic look before he sighed. "Can you just take one bite?" He asked. "I'll feed it to you if you like."

Finally Quinn relented, "Fine." She muttered, before she watched as he scooped up some pasta on to the spoon and fed it to the blonde. She took it in her mouth, and pulled a face of disgust before swallowing it quickly.

"Good girl" Puck praised her, "I knew you could do it." He desperately wanted to make her eat more, but he was under what he called the 'Quinn effect' and he found it almost impossible to go against her wishes. "Can you just do me one more favour?" He asked.

"I'm not eating anymore" She retorted quickly.

"I don't want you too" He replied equally as quick. "Will you just, just speak to Miss Pilsbury again okay? Tell her how you feel. She helps you."

Quinn thought about it for a moment before nodding as she rubbed her stomach. "I'll talk to her." She agreed.


End file.
